disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks '''(A.K.A. '''Thunder) is the main antagonist of Cars ''and a minor character in ''Cars 3. He is voiced by Michael Keaton in the first film and Bob Peterson in the third film. Personality Chick is extremely rude, callous, arrogant and centered on himself on winning the Piston Cup, just like McQueen was at first. However, theses traits are more exaggerate in Chick, and often make him more ridiculous or obnoxious. Chick always brags about winning, and he's also sarcastic and intimidating. Having lived all his career in the shadow of The King has made him bitter and devoid of any sense of fair-play, choosing to play dirty in order to win. Despite his downfall after the final race, Chick is an example of what Lightning would have become as a racer if he never changed his ways and let his arrogance get the better of him. Appearances ''Cars'' Hicks is in a three-way tie with The King and Lightning McQueen, and is attempting to win the Piston Cup. His nickname is "The Runner-Up", as he seems to always lose to The King. He also has the reputation of not racing fairly: "Chick Hicks is a racing veteran with a chip on his shoulder, a ruthless competitor who has cheated his way into more second-place finishes than any other car. He's been counting down the seasons to The King's retirement so that he can take over the coveted Dinoco sponsorship, but he never expected such fierce competition from hot shot rookie Lightning McQueen.""Car Finder" (supplementary material on Blu-ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu-ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. "In Lightning McQueen's worst nightmares not only does Chick Hicks win the Piston Cup, but he wins over Dinoco as well." In another nightmare, he is shredded by Frank. Chick's primary sponsor is the Hostile Takeover Bank (htB). His car number is 86, which refers to the year Luxo, Jr. was released. Chick ties with The King and Lightning in the Piston Cup championship, forcing the three racers to compete in a tiebreaker race. Chick later mocks McQueen on winning the Piston Cup and sponsorship of Dinoco. Lightning retaliates by nicknaming Chick "Thunder" due to that thunder always comes after lightning, much to Chick's intense annoyance. He, however, later shows off with this new nickname after Lightning disappears in Radiator Springs, wooing his fans and stealing Lightning's. He makes numerous attempts to force Lightning out of the final race, such as mocking him, only to be outrun by him in spite of it. He intentionally sideswipes The King during the final lap, making him spin out of control and crash. When Lightning sees what has happened to The King, he stops before crossing the finish line, choosing to accept loss, and goes back to help The King across the line. Although this allows Chick to gleefully cross the finish line first place and win his first Piston Cup, nobody cheers him on once he does, instead cheering on Lightning for his good sportsmanship helping The King. As Chick gloatfully celebrates his victory on the stage and collects his trophy, the fans and media reporters then turn on Chick, fire confetti at him, boo him off the stage, and throw things at him, causing him to make a quick getaway with his trophy and making him realize the "Chick era" just ended as soon as it started. It is unknown what happens to Chick afterwards, but it appears that he has been denied the sponsorship by Dinoco as Tex instead tries to offers it to Lightning for his good sportsmanship. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, which is written by Pixar and considered to take place after the first film, Chick hired a gang of punk cars to steal Lightning's racing gear out of Mack's trailer during the 2006 season. Lightning confronted Chick at the fourth race, but Chick claimed to know nothing about it. He was later beaten out by McQueen, and lost the season. Chick returned to Radiator Springs to train for the next season, and once again made some new friends who he used to taunt McQueen. Lightning beat Chick at the final race, and he fled back to his hometown. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Chick is one of the speeders in Speed Trap. After you win the event, you unlock the Legends Race secret for Chick. ''Cars Race-O-Rama'' In Cars Race-O-Rama, he returns as the main antagonist. He tells McQueen that he and some of his friends are here to win the Race-O-Rama series to shut down the Doc Hudson Racing Academy which he calls pathetic. If he does, everyone would want to come to his racing academy where they will probably learn to cheat. And Mater will have to tow Lightning out of Radiator Springs in shame, and Radiator Springs will belong to him! However, McQueen, having some modifications, won the Race-O-Rama series. Chick then angrily says that he will be back and have revenge. ''Disney INFINITY'' In Disney INFINITY, he is the main antagonist of the Cars Play Set. After the "Calibrate GPS" mission is completed, Chick comes into Radiator Springs and stops at Flo's V8 Cafe. He then asks if this is Radiator Springs, before Flo asks if she can get anything for him. Chick asks to start with some jumper cables, and that the town is putting him to sleep. He later leaves after Flo suggests to keep rolling if he won't order anything. He then challenges the player to race against him. After you win, he says that he wants a rematch. He later competes as a random opponent in the races. Before the start of the Radiator Springs International Race Invitation held by Luigi, Chick says to the other racers that he is plotting to win the race and that it will be the "last time you'll be seeing my grill." Francesco Bernoulli, however, states to The King that he almost likes Chick and that he would have said it better. Finn McMissile then states that something suspicious has happened since Chick arrived, saying that Fillmore's fuel has gone missing right before the big race. Chick then replies saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We gonna get this race started or what?" After the player wins the race, Chick appears with smoke coming out of him. When he asks if he had won, Finn says to him that he's through and will be sent to the impound lot. Ramone, however, explains that he has been looking for a perfect wreck to fix up for "Detail My Dents", and that Chick is "the worst looking car I've ever seen." Flo then agrees with Ramone to paint Chick red with lightning bolts, before they both drag him away. Shocked at being painted like McQueen, Chick asks them to take him to the impound instead. When the Cars vault is opened by having all four characters interact with it, a toy of Chick can be unlocked for use in your toy box worlds. Cars 3 In Cars 3, he returned as a RSN announcer. Trivia *Chick makes his team wear "mustache" grilles to represent him. *Chick has proven to be friends with DJ, Snot Rod, Boost and Wingo, who have helped him on various occasions. *According to the 2009 Die-cast Collectors Guide, Chick Hicks has 334 decals on him. *Chick Hicks wants to end up in first place and hates ending up in second place, which is similar to Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc.. *Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. *86, Chick's number, could come from 1986, the year that Pixar was established. *Even though he didn't appear in Cars 2, you can download him for Cars 2: The Video Game. *On his right door, there is a picture of the Marshy-Marshmellows logo. This is mostly the same company which was seen in A Bug's Life under the name of "Joel's Marshy Marshmellows." *In the Polish version, his name is Marek Marucha. Ma rucha means "He has speed." Gallery chick1.jpg chick2.jpg chick3.jpg chick4.jpg chick5.jpg chick6.jpg ChickHicksShiftyMan.jpg ChickHicks.jpg|Chick deciding what the crowd who sees him if he wins or loses ChickPitShop.jpg References See Also * Chick Hicks in Villains Wikia Category:Pixar Villains Category:Males Category:Cars Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Arrogant Category:Jerks Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Completely mad Category:Rude villains Category:Brutes Category:Not completely evil